No Easy Way
by LilKitty911
Summary: Trapped in her own hell, Crona must face a war alone. The one who was supposed to love her is slowly killing her and if she can't free herself, she fears the worst. But, with the support of Kid and the help of a few close friends, Crona finds out she's more courageous then she could ever even of imagined. (AU, KidxFem!Crona, Please no hate!)
1. The Problem

**Hello guys! So this is my first Soul Eater Fanfic! Its an AU (alternate universe) and its a KidxFem!Crona. Also, Kids fathers (lord deaths) name is Thanato or Than for short, which means the greek god of death. I hope that's not too weird. So without further blabbering here's the story.**

* * *

Her heart sank as she stared at the small stick.

This couldn't be! She thought. I can't be. . .

But there, right in front of her, was the truth. Crona was pregnant. Her thoughts ran wild as she started to panic. How would he react to this? What would he do? He was already pissed off at the small pinkette for god knows what and was now down at that dungy pub just a few blocks over. He was probably going to come home drunk, which only scared Crona all the more. Things were always worse when he was drunk.

It was then she thought of Kid. He was by far her closest friend. The two had met when they were little and had been friends ever since. It really was a bit of a strange relationship since Kid was the son of a very wealthy and very prestigious lawyer and Crona was the complete opposite, always wondering where she would get her next meal. What would he think of her? The nervous pinkette started to assume the worst.

It was when Crona was at her lowest that she met him. Ragnarok. Someone who told her she could trust him. That he would protect her. But it was just a show, and though he was abusive and overly aggressive, she strangely never left. With this monster, she did have food and a place to stay. Things she could not afford on her own. And to make matters worse, Ragnarok had never been one to commit. Even though he called Crona his, he still slept with whatever women he pleased. To be forward, the whole situation made Crona sick. She hated Ragnarok and wanted to leave more then anything in the world. In fact, she already was trying to make that possible. Even though work was scarce, Crona took every bit she could get and saved what she could. But now that she was pregnant, Ragnarok would never let her leave. He would keep her locked up in this hell forever.

And she couldn't even deal with the thought of being trapped. . .

Without thinking, the little pinkette packed a small overnight bag, put on her coat and grabbed her car keys. She just hoped her crappy little car wouldn't give out again and end up stranding her on the side of the road. She hopped in and, without thinking, started to head over to Kids house. He was a pretty level headed person and Crona was sure he'd have some advice. She was just scared about his initial reaction. But Kid would never betray her. He was closer then a brother to her. Once Crona finally got the car started it wasn't long before she was at Kids house. She knew he wouldn't mind her showing up uninvited. She did it all the time. Crona quickly got out of the car and knocked on his door.

"Oh hi, Crona! What are you doing here?" Kids father, Thanato's, answered.

"Sorry to show up uninvited, I ju-just need to talk t-to Kid." Crona responded shyly.

"Sure! Come on in!"

Crona admired how happy Than was all the time, even when situations were bleak. The little teen stepped inside and took a seat on the couch.

"Kid! Crona's here!" Than yelled up the stairs.

Kid was down stairs in a flash.

"Hi, Crona. How are you?" The black haired teen smiled.

"No-not to good. And you?" She responded meekly.

"I'm good. So what's wrong? You look really pale."

But Crona froze. How in the world was she supposed to tell Kid she was pregnant?! Fear got the best of her as she started stuttering, trying to find words.

"I-I don't know ho-how to tell y-you." She finally choked out.

Kid looked puzzled. He silently wondered why Crona would be so nervous around him. But there was only one answer, and Kid knew it. Something bad had happened. Immediately, Kid started worrying. He needed to get Crona to spit, or stutter, out whatever it was that she was trying to tell him.

"C'mon Crona. You know you can tell me anything." Kid pushed.

"I know, I-I'm just scared." Crona said as tears formed in her eyes.

Kid sat down next to the pinkette and started to gently rub soothing circles on her lower back. She seemed to get a better hold of herself as he did this.

"Promise y-you won't be mad a-at me." She whispered.

Kid couldn't imagine being mad at Crona. They had met when Kid was only nine and Crona was seven and in those ten years they'd never fought or argued. They always had the ability to talk things out. Thus, this situation was no different.

"I couldn't be mad at you, even if I tried." Kid smiled.

She let out a long sigh. "Kid," She began. "I'm pr-pregnant."

* * *

**So there you have it! I hope you enjoyed it. Sidenote; Kids not obbsessed with symmetry. So please review and let me know what you all think!**

**Till next time!**

**Kitty Kat**


	2. Not Alone

**Yay! I finally finished it! I hope you all enjoy it! :)**

* * *

Pain hit Kid. He knew Crona wouldn't make something like this up so it had to be true. Kid knew that her and Ragnarok were 'together'. And he had assumed that they were sleeping together as well but Kid had never thought of this. Ragnarok was never the father type either. Hell! He wasn't a people person at all! People feared him simply due to his size, not to mention his temper. Ragnarok had a record of being a very violent person and when Kid had asked Crona about him she just fell silent. He'd always had a bad feeling about the aggressive man. He was also five years older then Crona. She was only seventeen, and Ragnarok was twenty-two.

"Are you sure?" Kid asked quietly.

"Y-yes, I am." She whispered as silent tears slid down her cheeks.

"And what does Ragnarok think?"

"I-I don't kno-know."

"What do you mean? Haven't you told him?"

There was a long pause.

"Crona?" Kid pushed a little more firmly.

She started crying harder as she shook her head.

"I don't know what he-he'll do!" She cried. "He'll be so mad with me he won't see straight!"

Kid shivered. He had always wondered how Crona ended up with Ragnarok. She was so timid and gentle and he was the complete opposite. But that's not what was on Kids mind at all.

"And, Crona," Kid paused. "What does. . Ragnarok do when he's angry?"

Crona stopped crying and blanked out at the thought of the last run in she had with him. The small girl had forgotten to make the bed, which was a requirement of his and he had lost it. Not to mention he was drunk out of his mind. She had tried to calm him down by simply making the damned thing but he was already on a rage when he got home because he had had his own argument with one of his 'buddies'. Therefore, Crona had already lost. When she had realized this she tried to run but he overpowered her in everyway possible; speed, endurance and strength. Once he had the pinkette pinned, she was easy to rape. And her squirming and screaming just egged him on. Actually, Crona believed that that was the time that got her pregnant in the first place.

"Crona?" Kid said, pulling her from her thoughts.

She looked over at him with those lavender eyes that made Kid melt.

"Nothing." She mumbled. "He just. . . threatens to leave."

Her answer was less then unsatisfactory to Kid.

"By ch-chance would it b-be ok for me to sl-sleep here tonight?" She asked before Kid could push her for further information.

"Yeah," He sighed. "That will be fine. Hey, are you hungry?"

Crona seemed to brighten a bit at the question.

"Yes, very."

After eating leftover spaghetti, Crona felt much better. She felt like she could almost deal with what was happening. Almost. But she still felt heavy dread, and that dread had found a nice home in the pit of her stomach. It made it hard to settle down when it was time for bed. Crona made her bed on the couch and said goodnight to Kid. But she was far from sleep as she tossed and turned trying to keep her much needed dinner down. It was a wasted battle in the end as Crona finally had to run to the bathroom and empty her stomach into the porcelain bowl. After scrubbing and rinsing her teeth again she finally crawled back under the covers and buried her face into the back couch cushion. She laid like this for just a few minutes before she heard footsteps.

"Crona, are you ok?" Kid asked.

With it so late and Crona so tired, she had no idea how to answer his question. Her mind completely overloaded as she started sobbing. Kid walked over and sat down next to her.

"Crona, I promise I won't let you be alone in all this." He started. "If ever you need help with anything at all; babysitting, house cleaning or in need of money. Just let me know. Understood?"

Shockwaves of relief flooded through Crona at the black haired teens words. She knew for a fact that Ragnarok wouldn't be helping her at all. But now, the burden was significantly lighter. Without a word, Crona sat up and wrapped her arms around Kid.

"Thank you so much!" She breathed.

Kid held her close for quite awhile just enjoying her scent of jasmine and her warmth. But even he was tired.

"Are you ok on your own tonight, or should I stay down here with you?"

"Pl-please stay with me." She then quickly added. "I mean on-only if you want to."

But, really, Kid was happy at her request. He enjoyed staying with her and, if he had it his way, he'd be with her twenty-four seven.

"Of course I'll stay." Kid smiled.

Kid slipped under the covers and wrapped his arms around her slender frame. Crona got comfortable with her head resting on his chest. Her last thought before the tiny girl fell asleep was how soothing the beat of Kids heart was.

In the morning, Crona quickly ate breakfast before deciding to head home. She wasn't sure what was awaiting her but she knew she had to go home sooner or later. Ragnarok was probably pissed because she wasn't there last night to make dinner. She was hoping, though, that his hangover would make him forget her absence. She waved goodbye to Kid and got into her car. It was about a twenty minute drive directly from Kids house to Ragnarok's apartment and as she got closer her stomach grew tighter. Finally there, she took a deep breath in before unlocking the front door. What greeted her actually made a smile cross her face. Ragnarok was still out cold on the couch. Crona took the opportunity to clean there little apartment. It wasn't nice like Kids house but she managed. She was just glad they didn't have pest problems. The cleaning of the apartment didn't take long since Crona kept up on it well. Once completely finished, she took a quick shower and then started on lunch. Inspired by her dinner last night, Crona made buttered noodles and bread. It also would be easier on Ragnarok's stomach with his hangover. But she ate her lunch alone as he slept on. For fear of waking him up, Crona decided against watching television. Instead, she started reading. But it wasn't to long before he started to stir. Dread filled Crona as she had started to hope he wouldn't wake up.

"Crona?" Ragnarok called from the living room.

Slowly, the little pinkette left the imaginary safety that being in the bedroom had brought.

"Yes?" She responded timidly, finally in sight of the brown eyed teen.

"Did you make food?" He growled.

"Yes, I made noodles with bread. I thought it would be easier on your tummy." She replied softly.

Crona wasn't going to tell him she was pregnant just yet. She had decided that he'd be easier to talk to on a full stomach.

Without another word, Ragnarok went to the kitchen and finished off the leftovers while Crona sat in the living room in silence. Once finished, Ragnarok joined her. He turned the television on and started flipping through the channels, which were mostly static anyways.

"Do you want something or are you just trying to piss me off by bothering me?"

It was now or never.

"Ragnarok, I ne-need to talk t-to you. Its im-important." Crona replied.

Turning off the television, he turned to glare at the girl.

"What the fuck did you do now?" He growled.

"No-nothing! I just ne-need to tell y-you something."

"Well then spit it out or shut up!"

"I'm pregnant!"

As soon as it escaped her lips her hands were there to cover her mouth. Silence followed.

"Your what?!" He boomed as he stood up.

"I'm sorry!" She immediately responded, now fearing for her life. "It w-was the last t-time we, we. . ." She trailed off.

Ragnarok came at her and easily pinned Crona by her neck to the nearest wall.

"Ple-please Ragnarok! I-I'm not alone an-anymore!" The terrified girl cried.

His grip tightened but only for a second before he let her fall to the floor. Crona was more then scared.

"Fuck you, Crona. Your on your own." He finally responded as he sat back down.

But Crona actually smiled at what he had just said.

I'm not alone though. . .

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! I know I'm enjoying writing this. :)**

**Till next time,  
Kitty Kat**


	3. No More Dreaming

**So here it is! Please forgive me for making this chapter so short. I was working on establishing Crona's past a little more, so I could only write so much for now.**

* * *

He had always played it so cool, just like he was now. He acted like he could handle all of this but, in reality, his brain was overloading. He had always imagined, or rather, hoped she would get herself together enough to leave that sorry excuse for a person. But it never happened.

She seemed so afraid of even knowing him but, now that he had her, she acted like it would be the end of her to leave him. She acted like he owned her. She was just so distraught after her father had died that it made her an easy target for a person like him. And the abuse she had suffered from her mother didn't help at all. Her father was really the only one he had ever seen her completely unreserved around. Her strong guard was easily put down for him and she would show her bright smile without a second thought, a smile he hadn't seen in awhile. But after he died, she locked herself away. And so did her mom. Kid wasn't allowed to see Crona until she was finally taken away from that bitch, and after she was free she was never the same.

She was nervous and scared of everyone around her. It took months for Kid to finally coax her out of her well constructed shell. He was also very proud that he saw she was quite unreserved around him, not completely though. She still was quite nervous when she thought she'd be in trouble for something, but Kid was patient. And he never gave up on the lavender eyed girl. He had a fierce loyalty to her and she, him. And he knew, later rather then sooner, she was going to find her way out of her prison.

* * *

Days passed and no word from Ragnarok. It was very unlike him since he demanded a lot from a certain pinkette. But no, he said nothing. It made Crona uneasy but, in a way, brought hope to her. She now hoped he would give up on her. And then she would be able to leave. Run far away from him and live happily ever after. Yet, she still felt that hope farfetched. Until he downright said he was done, she really had no idea what was going through his mind.

Crona, every damn day, had to walk on eggshells with the brown eyed teen that called her his. She was tired constantly of having to be perfect for him when he himself was flawed. But she held it together on the outside to make it to where the people around her wouldn't worry. She played it off as just the problems of life when, in reality, she needed help. She lived in the worst part of this small town and, since Ragnarok was known around for being a trouble maker, people tended to pity Crona. They even went so far as to help her out where they could but, as sweet as that was, its wasn't enough for her to run.

Crona was now laying in bed gently rubbing her stomach. She was adjusting to the thought of being a mother more and more each day. Even if Ragnarok wasn't going to be there, she loved the idea of having someone of her own to take care of. To see a new bright smile in her life. And Crona was going to do everything she could to make sure her child smiled. Even if she didn't. Even if Ragnarok would try to do the opposite. She would protect this little being with her life if need be.

Speaking of Ragnarok, the small pinkette started to wonder where he had run off to. He had been gone for two days, which most likely meant he'd picked up some girl. Crona sighed at the thought as she decided to make herself some food. She had also decided to take better care of herself then before. Crona reasoned that the less complications during birth, the better. But she had only put the soup on the stove before the front door flew open and Ragnarok stumbled in. He was by himself.

"Crona!" He shouted, making her jump.

"Y-yes?" She asked softly.

"I've decided something." He slurred. "Were gonna get hitched!"

The small teen froze. "He must just be to drunk to think straight right now." She reasoned with herself.

"C-can we talk about this i-in the morning?"

She knew that she needed to talk to him when he wasn't drunk off his ass.

"No! Its final! Here." With that he flicked a small object at her. Once she caught it she had to hold in a gasp.

Crona held a real gold ring with one small diamond on it.

"H-how?" She immediately questioned.

"I won a bet last night. Now I'm going to bed." He finished as he stumbled into the bedroom.

Crona just stood there, to stunned for words. Her small hands trembled as she looked down at the ring. Though it wasn't a pair of cuffs she felt as though she had just been sentenced to life without parole. And as soon as she slipped on that piece of metal, she'd be agreeing to this sentence. Pain hit her as she fell to the floor sobbing.

Freedom?

How stupid she felt! She knew she shouldn't let herself dream like that because she would just ended up disappointed. Her wishful thinking just brought more pain. She sat there on the floor trying to compose herself, but she couldn't. It was only when she smelt the burnt soup that she stood up, still not willing to put the ring on. After cleaning up the soup she had an idea.

I'll just pretend it never happened. . .

Ragnarok was drunk enough that it was a possibility he'd forget the whole thing anyways.

Without thinking, she quickly took the ring and quietly slipped into the bedroom. Once the ring was put in the back of one of her dresser drawers she headed back out to the living, silently praying he would forget.

Please, Dear God, make him forget!

* * *

**So that was it. Again, sorry its so short. I will be working on more as soon as possible. But I want to ask you readers (even though I already know hehe) do you think Ragnarok should forget the proposal?**

**Until next time!  
Kitty Kat**


	4. Mine!

**Yay! The next chapter is here! And, sadly, its not much longer then the last. Sorry about that. :( I also forgot to mention two things; 1: Crona wears normal everyday clothes. She doesn't wear her black cloak or whatever that was. :P 2: The title of this story was taken from the song No Easy Way by Digital Daggers. Personally, I thought it fit this story well. So anyways, here it is.**

* * *

"Crona, I'll be there in about fifteen minutes. Is that ok?"

"That'll be fine, Kid." Crona smiled as she hung up the phone.

It was going to be the little pinkettes first prenatal exam and she was more then thrilled. She was about ten weeks along now. Ragnarok was unwilling to go with her to the doctors visit to say the least. He was bitter about her expecting and made it clear he wanted nothing to do with her baby. Crona thought the whole thing with Ragnarok backwards since he wanted nothing to do with her yet he wouldn't let her leave. Ragnarok had also not mentioned the whole engagement conversation they had so Crona took it as he had forgotten.

But Crona was putting all that behind her for now. Kid had insisted on taking her to her first doctors visit and Crona couldn't have been more thrilled he was going to. The small teen quickly threw on a white t-shirt and light faded blue jeans. Once dressed she looked herself over in the mirror. She couldn't help but noticed all of the ten pounds she'd gained over the past two an a half months.

Sighing, Crona headed out to put on her black and white converse sneakers. It wasn't to long before Kid pulled up out front. Grabbing her backpack she ran out to greet him.

"Hi Kid!" She allowed herself to smile brightly at him.

"Hello Crona, how are you?" He returned her smile.

Kid was relieved to see her in such high spirits. He also felt extremely privileged to be able to take the young girl to her very first doctors appointment. He was beyond pissed when he heard that Ragnarok wasn't only not going but was flat out refusing. But he let it go when he thought about how he was able to go now.

"So you look very happy. Are you excited?"

"I'm very excited! I just can't wait!"

Kids sisters Liz and Patty were joining them also. Liz and Crona were also very close but she lived in another town nearby with Patty. They visited when they could.

"So Crona, how far along are you now?" Liz asked.

"About ten weeks." She gleamed.

It was so nice for everyone to see the little pinkette this happy for a change. Believe it or not, there was a time when it wasn't such a rare sight to see her this happy, but everything eventually changes in the end. It was about an hour drive to the hospital since it was in the next town over but none of them cared. The hour flew by as everyone, even Crona, was laughing and joking around with each other.

But there was another reason why the pinkette was so happy. She had found a steady, well paying job and this now meant that her dream of freeing herself from Ragnarok was so close to coming true she could taste it. It seemed like life was finally turning around for the petite teen. It was also not so bad at home anymore since Ragnarok wasn't able to hurt her like he did before. He was also making a habit of leaving for a few days at a time. Crona really didn't care where he was or when he'd come home, as long as she was safe and unbothered. She had also learned that stress can make a pregnancy very difficult so she was now taking it easy. And the little job she had found at a local coffee shop was just right for her.

Finally, the group pulled into the spacious parking lot of the hospital. They didn't have to wait long in the waiting room before the doctor called Crona's name. Once in the office, the appointment flew by. Crona wasn't far enough along to hear the baby's heartbeat just yet but her slight disappointment faded when the doctor told her she and the baby were both very healthy. Everything was going fine.

Kid, couldn't help but feel Crona's excitement with her. He had no doubt that Crona was going to make an excellent mother. He saw it when her face lit up at any news the doctor had and when she would softly talk to her stomach. But Kid had this disappointment in his stomach that he couldn't explain.

Once he had dropped the pinkette off and said goodbye he couldn't help but worry about her. Kid couldn't tell if it was a good or bad thing that Ragnarok was so absent. Kids gut told him that something bad was going to happen if Crona didn't get away from his influence but he couldn't tell if it was just needless worrying or if his worry had ground. Crona had never told him or even suggested to Kid that Ragnarok was abusive but Kid couldn't imagine him not being in one way or the other.

Once home and his sisters gone, Kid had some time alone to try and figure out why he was so upset. He was disappointed with the doctors appointment even though it went great and he was completely pissed off at Ragnarok.

"He doesn't deserve someone like Crona." Kid thought bitterly.

As long as Kid had known her, she had been the sweetest and most down to earth person he had met. He never heard the pinkette yell or call anyone names even when she herself was a target of rage. She always seemed so fragile, like she should be put a bubble. But when he thought of Ragnarok, he could easily see the strong man being able to snap her like a toothpick. Kid knew, that if it came down to it, Crona wasn't strong enough to take Ragnarok on. That's what made Kid really sick. To know he couldn't be there to protect her if need be. To know he wouldn't be able to save her from that monster.

"Dammit!" Kid thought, letting his thoughts completely go. "She should be mine!"

Kid froze.

I didn't just think that. . .

Crona, once home, had made dinner and spiffed up the house. Crona was counting on Ragnarok not coming home tonight since he had only left this morning but she wasn't going to take any chances with the unpredictable man. She just never knew. Crona, feeling more free, plopped down on the couch and started channel surfing. She only had control over anything while Ragnarok was out.

A few minutes after flipping through the channels the front door flew open. As usual, Ragnarok was by himself. Crona quickly turned off the television and hopped off the couch.

"You better have made dinner, bitch!" Ragnarok shouted.

Immediately, Crona knew he was in a particularly fowl mood.

"Of course." She responded in almost a whisper.

After finishing off the dinner, Ragnarok went to sit on the couch. But he didn't turn on the television. Instead, he started looking over the small pinkette that was still standing in the living room. His eyes settled on her left hand. Ragnarok got up and started nearing Crona. Instinctively she begun backing up until she was finally against the wall. Ragnarok placed his hands, now in fists, on either side of her, caging the small girl. Crona could smell the alcohol and cigarette on his breath.

"Hey Crona," He started. "Why don't you ever wear your ring?"

* * *

**So that was it. Sorry about the cliff hanger (not)! :P I hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**Special thanks to KawaiiCrona** **and the guest who reviewed my story! I appreciate it very much. And KawaiiCrona, I hope I didn't disappoint with what happened at the end.**

**Anyways! Till next time,  
Kitty Kat**


	5. Its For You

**Yay! I finally got a longer chapter up! But I feel the scenes are a bit drug out so I apologize for that. Anyways, here it is!**

* * *

Her lavender eyes went wide in disbelief. Panic was rising in her chest as she tried to process what Ragnarok had just asked. But she couldn't. Crona simply couldn't accept he hadn't forgotten so she decided she simply wouldn't answer. The little teen shut her eyes tight and held her breath. But that was a huge mistake.

"Goddammit Crona! You answer me when I ask you a question!" Ragnarok yelled as he grabbed her face. "I won't ask again, so you better fucking answer me."

"I can't!" She finally breathed.

"You can't what?!"

"I-I just ca-can't!" She said more forcefully as her eyes flew open. "I won't marry you."

Ragnarok's anger was replaced with pure rage as he slapped the little pinkette across her cheek. Crona let out a yelp as she covered her now bright red cheek.

"Ragnarok! Please don't!" Crona cried. "You can't!"

"The hell I can't! Let me get one thing straight, Crona. You are mine! I own you! So don't think you can just leave! Understood?"

Apparently the petite teen didn't respond quicken enough as she received another slap.

"Yes! I understand!" She sobbed. "I understand!"

"Now, go get the goddamned ring!"

Crona responded a lot quicker that time as she rushed into the bedroom to get the small piece of metal. Ragnarok had followed her into the bedroom.

"Put it on." He growled.

But Crona froze again. She never wanted this or anything remotely close to this. She wanted free!

"I w-won't!" She sobbed. "I don't w-want to marry y-you!"

Immediately, she regretted her words but it was too late now. Crona attempted to run past Ragnarok but failed as he grabbed her soft hair and yanked her back. But Crona had drive. She had someone to fight for.

"No! Help!" She screamed.

The neighbors had called the cops on the two before, maybe they would call again.

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Ragnarok commanded as he slammed the pinkette into the wall covering her mouth.

Even though they were muffled, she continued to scream. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she clawed at his arm but he just pinned her arms above her head and tightened his grip on her mouth which sent pain shooting through her damp cheeks.

"Now," He growled. "I'm going to uncover your mouth and if you don't shut the hell up, your going to pay. You WILL put on that ring and you WILL marry me! Understood?"

He released his grip on Crona's mouth but, instead of being submissive and agreeing like she always was, she spit in his face.

"Hel-" She tried to cry out again but without success as he covered her mouth again and slammed her head into the wall.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" He screamed.

Panic was making it hard to breath normally for the pinkette. She had never fought back against Ragnarok before now and she had no idea what might happen. All she knew was that she needed out.

Crona managed to get her foot on Ragnarok's abdomen and push him away finally. She immediately ran into the living room and out the front door with him right behind her. Since her and Ragnarok lived on the second floor of the motel like apartments all that stood in front of Crona and freedom was a flight of stairs.

"Go! I can do this!" She yelled at herself in thought.

But what happened next made the little teens blood run cold. Right when she reached the top of the stairs Ragnarok had closed in. Instead, though, of pulling Crona back, he pushed her forward. Immediately her balance was gone as she tumbled down the stairs. The only thing she could make out before she hit the cold pavement was the sickening Pop! her shoulder made.

Stunned and unable to move, Crona just laid there. Pain was shooting up and down her arm yet she didn't cry. Finally, she gained enough of her self back to realize she needed to call for help. Ragnarok had now gone back into the apartment and had most likely locked the young girl out. That wiped out getting to her cell phone.

Slowly, Crona sat up, only to release a gasp of pain as she tried to move her arm. The pain wasn't the part that scared Crona the most though. It was the fact that she couldn't move her shoulder at all. And it looked. . . funny.

Funny really wasn't the word the little pinkette was looking for. It was clear her shoulder was screwed up. Cradling her arm she got up and slowly headed to a nearby payphone that was located by the leasing office. She had just enough change for one phone call.

Kid.

Immediately Crona punched in his number.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kid," The pinkette said in between hiccups. "I-I need help."

She started sobbing all over again.

"Crona what's wrong?!" Kids voice was panicked.

"I-I fell do-down the sta-stairs and I th-think I need a do-doctor." She managed to choke out.

"I'll be there right away!" Kid answered almost immediately.

She reluctantly hung up the phone. Crona pressed her back against the side of the old building and slid down to the ground. She still couldn't move her shoulder and she had a horrible migraine. She couldn't tell though if the migraine was caused by her screaming or the fall.

After about ten minutes, a speeding Kid pulled into the parking lot and jumped out of the car. He rushed over to the little teen and immediately started looking her over. His eyes finally rested on her shoulder. It was clear to Kid that it was dislocated.

"What happened Crona?" He asked, his voice laced with rage.

Kid had a feeling that bastard Ragnarok had something to do with it but he couldn't be sure. Crona was sort of clumsy. But not this clumsy.

"I just tr-tripped." Crona lied, refusing to look Kid in the eye.

Beyond the point of staying calm, Kids anger just increased at her lying.

"Don't you dare lie to me, Crona!" Kid shouted, making her flinch. "What happened?!"

Her sobbing started all over again.

"I wouldn't do it!" She yelled, taking Kid by surprise.

"Do what?"

"I wouldn't marry him!"

Kids eyes widened. Ragnarok wanted to marry Crona? The thought seemed absurd to Kid.

"And so he did this?!"

Panic started to rise once again for Crona. Ragnarok would kill her if she exposed him.

"No, no!" Crona replied quickly. "I was going to leave for a bit and. . . and I tripped!"

"Your still lying. But we need to get you to the hospital or. . ." Kid trailed off.

He had dealt with this kind of injury before. Since Kids father was a lawyer he was around a lot of police officers who would get injured on the job. He had helped relocate another officers shoulder before so he knew exactly what to do. Kid also knew that the hospital was an hour away and it would be grueling for Crona to finally get it set after waiting that long due to the swelling. If she would let him set it it would be easier all the way through.

". . . I can set it."

Crona's eyes widened.

"You know how to do that?"

"Yes, but I would need you to relax."

"Wi-will it hurt?"

Kid knew he needed to lie or she would tense all over again.

"No, it won't. Will you let me?"

"O-ok." She replied. "I trust y-you."

Without giving the pinkette a chance to change her mind, Kid took hold of her shoulder. With one quick movement he moved her arm sending the joint back in place. Crona let out a sharp cry as she pulled away from Kid.

"I thought you said it wouldn't hurt!" She said, crying all over again.

"Your staying with me tonight." He responded coldly, ignoring what she had just said.

But Kid wasn't mad at Crona, he was tired of how poorly she was being treated. She had come over to his house numerous times with bruises, cuts and other injuries that she never really could explain. And he was going to make her tell him the truth as soon as he took her away from Ragnarok.

"She's not going anywhere." A deep voice said.

Kid stood up and turned around to face Ragnarok.

"Oh? Well I don't see your name written on her, so I say she comes with me."

"Sorry, little boy, but she is mine. And what makes her mine is what she's carrying. Crona is pregnant with my child. Not yours. So she stays with me. Understood?" He growled.

If looks could kill, Kid would be dead ten times over.

"Do you just forget? One of my fathers closest friends is the county sheriff. I could have you arrested in five minutes flat. Now, if you want to enjoy the little time you have left in the outside world, I strongly suggest you let me take Crona. Understood?"

Ragnarok clenched his fists for a split second before relaxing.

"It still won't make her yours." He smiled. "I always get what I want."

With that, Ragnarok headed back up into the apartment. Even though Kid could now leave with Crona, he felt as though he had lost the battle. Was Crona really doomed to live a life under Ragnarok's control? Kid shook the thought from his head as he helped Crona into the car. Her shoulder was going to be sore for awhile and Kid knew she had to take it easy. He was also very worried about the baby since she had fallen down the stairs. Kid knew something like that could cause a miscarriage.

Once at Kids place, Crona took as quick of a shower as she could with her shoulder. She was given one of Kids t-shirts since she was unable to bring anything this time. After getting dressed, Kid helped her wrap her arm. By the time he was done wrapping it, she was exhausted. Pretty much her whole body ached and she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. But she knew the horrible day wasn't over just yet. She knew Kid had a lot of questions for her but she wouldn't be able to answer them honestly. Even if he was put away after, Ragnarok would kill anyone who got in his way. And Crona refused to let that happen to Kid.

"So, are you going to stop lying and tell the truth? Or will I have to keep you up until you tell the truth?"

"Keep me up." She answered stubbornly.

Kid let out a long sigh. "Why are you so hell bent on protecting him?"

Frustration hit Crona.

Can't you see, Kid?! I'm protecting you!

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! I feel like this chapter was needed to show just how bad Ragnarok is. Again, I apologize for the lengthy scenes and any typos.**

**Till next time!  
Kitty Kat**


	6. Blind

**Wow! I can't believe I already have the next chapter up! I really hope you guys enjoy it! Its a little. . . intense? Not really the word I'm looking for but oh well. Enjoy!**

* * *

Even though Kid let Crona go to sleep sooner then expected, the young teen had a horrible night. She had nightmare after nightmare until she felt so sick she couldn't keep her dinner down. When morning finally came, she was even more tired then the night before. She just silently thanked god it was Sunday. Crona wouldn't know how to deal with going to work especially since her shoulder was so terribly sore. Kid even had to run to the store to pick up a sling for her. That helped a lot since she now could fully relax her arm and take the weight off her shoulder. But Kid was clearly disappointed in the pinkette which, in turn, made her even more upset.

"I thought you were passed lying to me." He had said the night before. "I thought you knew you could tell me anything. Apparently, I was wrong."

The words stung like alcohol on an open wound to Crona and nothing was more upsetting to her then disappointing her best friend. She had tried to make it clear to Kid that she did trust him but it was easy to tell he didn't believe her. It broke her heart. But the little teen just kept telling herself that it was the best for Kid. She knew first hand what Ragnarok was capable of and she didn't want him to have to deal with that because of her. Knowing this relieved some of the guilt Crona felt. She hated lying all together but it seemed especially worse when she had to lie to Kid. And it was all that damned Ragnarok's fault! God, did Crona truly hate that man. She wished it would be easy for her to get rid of him but, clearly, her wishes never came true. Crona needed a plan especially since she wasn't the only one effected by him. She had to be smart and figure a way out of this hell.

But how?

She knew Ragnarok would never just let her walk out the door. He would never! So she had two choices; fight or flight. She could stay and risk being murdered by the hateful man or run and lose everything. Forget everything! Crona didn't want to lose Kid! He really was the ONLY reason she hadn't left already but, now, she had someone new to protect. She owed her unborn child a life free from abuse and Ragnarok sure as hell wasn't going to give them that. His influence was like poison that would choke out any hope or happiness the people around him had and Crona wouldn't allow that poison to, in a way, kill her child.

But then there was Kid. The only person who had truly cared for Crona. When she thought of leaving him behind the pain was so strong she couldn't bare it. He was her best friend and her only family. She loved him more then anything! But Crona failed to realize something. Since she had never truly experienced it before, she failed to see that Kid didn't just love her. He was in love with her. His endless loyalty and him fighting for her wasn't enough to tip the pinkette off. It was sad that she couldn't see it since his love was so deep but it wasn't like Kid made it ridiculously obvious either. Kid knew he had feelings for the little pinkette but even Kid himself didn't realize he had already fallen. I guess its true what they say.

Love is blind.

Crona, after spending most of the day recovering, had decided she needed to go back home. She wasn't really sure what she would say to Ragnarok but she knew the longer she stayed away the worse it would get for her and for Kid. But there was one little roadblock.

Kid.

"Wait, wait! Your not going home!" Kid said in surprise.

"Kid, I have to. I'm sorry. But I'll make sure to call you tonight and let you know how I'm doing. Ok?" Crona responded with a fake smile that Kid could see right through.

Letting out a sigh, Kid knew from experience how stubborn the small girl could be and knew that this wasn't going to easy.

Stepping in front of Crona, Kid blocked the front door.

"I'm sorry Crona, but I won't let you go home. Its not safe."

"Listen, I'll be fine. But I have to go home. So, please, excuse me?" She replied, gesturing for him to move.

But he just shook his head. "Its not going to happen."

Slightly annoyed, the small girl tried to push her way past Kid. But he was bigger then her and stronger then her, so it was quite easy for him to just gently move her back away from the door.

New method; she tried to go around Kid.

But no. She was brought right back to where she started.

"C'mon Kid! You can't just keep me here." She said, starting to show her annoyance.

"First off, even if I was willing to let you go, how would you get home? You don't have a car! Second, its just NOT going to happen, Crona. Your staying with me and that's final. So really you don't even have to worry about the car thing anyways."

"Ok, first off," Crona started in a mocking tone. "I would walk. Second, who put you in charge of me? I can handle myself. Now, MOVE." She was beyond the point of asking now.

"Ok, I hate to seem like a bully, but you really can't make me move. Especially with your shoulder. So exactly what are you going to do?"

Kid had to admit, he was curious as to what the little pinkette would try. He had never really confronted her like this so it was a hard situation to try and predict.

Crona was extremely irritated with Kid. But he had a point. Crona wasn't really a match for him either due to her petite size. What could she really do?

She was stubborn though.

"Kid, I'm not wanting to play around right now, so I will ask one more time. Will you please move?" She said through gritted teeth.

But Kid was just slightly more stubborn.

"Nope." He responded coolly.

"Fine!"

Being more forceful she tried even harder to push him out of the way. He was now leaning against the front door while she was pushing with all her might. But he didn't budge.

"Why are you so heavy?" She grunted, still pushing him.

Kid couldn't help but laugh. Did she even realize how funny she was acting?

"Why do you have to leave?" Kid smiled.

Finally giving up on moving him, she decided to ignore Kid completely and go straight to opening the door. Now, instead of pushing, she was pulling.

"Kid! Move!" She commanded.

After a minute of her pulling, she gave up.

"Are you done yet?" Kid said in a playful voice.

"Oh shut up!" She pouted.

Then little Crona had an idea. Quickly turning around she ran to the window in the living room and opened.

"Oh no you don't!" Kid said quickly.

Wrapping his arms around her slim waste, he easily picked her up bridal style.

"Put me down!" Crona commanded.

But there wasn't much she could do without injuring her shoulder further. Kid gently set her down on the couch.

"What is it, Crona? Has Ragnarok enforced a curfew or something?" Kid asked, being more serious.

She never not wanted to be around Kid unless there was a very good reason. And he wanted to know the reason.

"What? No! I just. . ." She trailed off.

She knew she couldn't keep up this act. The truth was going to come out eventually but not now. There was to much at stake.

"Then what is it?" Kid pushed.

He had his hands on either side of her, sort of pinning her to the couch. Really, Crona hated being pinned like this and especially since she was out of lies.

"I-I don't know." She finally managed to answer.

"Crona. Tell me the truth." Kid said sternly, now only inches away from her face. "What is the worse thing Ragnarok's done to you?"

Crona's mind quickly rushed through everything Ragnarok had done but nothing stood out. Everything was pretty horrible.

But she couldn't tell Kid that!

"What was it, Crona? Tell me no-" But he was cut off as she leaned up and lightly kissed him.

Stunned, Kid froze.

It was the only thing Crona could think of to get him to shut up! The thing that caught her by surprise, though, was when Kid kissed back! It was slow and gentle, unlike anything Crona had ever felt. She was always treated so rough, but not by Kid. But then reality slapped Crona.

"I am so sorry!" She breathed as she pulled away.

She immediately knew she had made a big mistake. Finally finding the strength she needed she pushed Kid off and bolted out the front door. Kid was to surprised to really stop her.

The little pinkette was panicking to much to head home yet. So she decided to head behind some building. Once out of sight, she started sobbing. Why? First, she had enjoyed kissing him far to much and, when she remembered Ragnarok, felt a deep pain in her heart that made it hard to breathe. But this wasn't the reason she was panicking so much.

It was the blunt fact that if Ragnarok ever found out, it would mean Kids death. . .

* * *

**Ok, so in your opinion, is the whole thing between Kid and Crona moving to fast? I actually plan on slowly it down a lot (I hope that's not disappointing)! And if there were any typos feel free to let me know and I apologize for them! :P So please review and tell me what you think!**

**Till next time!  
Kitty Kat**

**P.S Thank you, KawaiiCrona for the reviews! I appreciate them greatly! :)**


	7. Best of Friends

**Hello! So I have one announcement; I am going on vacation next week and I'm not quite sure when I'll be putting the next chapter online. :( Sorry for the delay.**

* * *

Crona had been back home for a few months now and was more miserable then ever. Simply being in that goddamned apartment with that goddamned man was making it hard for the little pinkette to breathe. And even though Ragnarok had dropped the proposal thing for now, she felt as though the walls were closing in. She hated her miserable life and was even making a habit of praying for her own demise. If she couldn't be free she didn't want to be here at all. And Crona knew that the moment death stole her away she wouldn't even have to worry about breathing.

But she couldn't die.

She was, whether she wanted to be or not, responsible for a life. But something else was eating away at her fragile being.

That kiss.

Crona told herself it was just a mistake but that only made the emptiness in her chest grow. She tried to take her mind off of it but that was proven very quickly to the little pinkette it was easier said then done. And it broke her heart when Kid had agreed to just forget about the whole thing.

But why?

That was the question that confused her the most. Her emotions toward the whole thing were a jumbled mess and she couldn't seem to sort them out. Whenever she thought of Kid all the pain Ragnarok had inflicted on her simply vanished. But it was just replaced with another pain that was even worse. This pain struck a deep part of Crona that shook her very core. It made it to where the simplest tasks felt like climbing Everest. It made the young girl burst out in tears when she was fine just a second before. And she couldn't handle it. It was all too much.

And poor little Crona had had enough.

She needed to act and act quick. But what could she really do? She was so weak and pathetic that she felt as though she wouldn't even be able to squish a bug. And now that she was already twenty three weeks along, just getting out of bed in the morning exhausted her all over again. Crona envied the time when she was worried about ten pounds. She was also finding it extremely hard to find clothes that fit properly. And to make things even more worse, Ragnarok had found out about her little job and would take her paycheck so she had no money for new clothes. She had a feeling that Ragnarok was figuring out she was trying to leave.

But that wasn't going to stop her. She had finally made up her mind that she would leave. She just didn't know when or how. She needed help but she couldn't ask Kid. Reason being that he would just call the police on Ragnarok. But what Kid failed to see is that Ragnarok had 'friends' that he would get to keep Crona grounded until he was freed. So really there was no benefit to getting the law involved. Ragnarok's three main helpers were Free, Giriko and Stein. All of them could control Crona easily. Which brought us to Crona's next area of concern; defense. She obviously had no really strength compared to her opponents so using her hands would be useless. So she would have to invest in a weapon of some sort.

Crona let out a sigh. She was home doing laundry just letting her mind wander. Ragnarok had been keeping a closer eye on the little pinkette now and was out in the living room with Free and Giriko. Crona hated his 'buddies', as he called them, and hated when they were around. But she hated Stein the most and was very relieved that he hadn't come over today. He was obsessed with dissecting. Not to mention he made very perverted remarks about her. He made little Crona's skin crawl. Crona, deep in thought, jumped at the sound of the phone ringing.

"Hello?" She answered tiredly.

"Hi Crona, how are you?" Liz replied.

"Ok," Crona lied. "and yourself?"

"Great! I'm here visiting with my brother and I was wondering if you would like to join us!" Liz said.

Crona's spirits were instantly lifted but then crushed when she remembered Ragnarok.

"I'd love too but. . ." She trailed off. "I'll have to make sure Ragnarok doesn't have any plans." She sighed. "Can I call you back?"

"Sure."

Crona hung up the phone. Cautiously, she went into the living room. The small room was filled with cigarette smoke and the obnoxious laughter of the three men. They immediately shut up when they saw Crona.

"What do you want?" Ragnarok glared.

"I was just wondering if I could go visit some friends."

"Who?"

"It would be L-Liz and Patty."

"Let me guess, Kid will be there too." He growled.

Crona had tried not to mention Kid since Ragnarok and him had always hated each other.

"Yes, h-he will."

Crona's heart was racing. Usually, if she outright asked him he would just say no but since his buddies were here he always toned it down just a bit.

"Fine, get the hell out of here." He responded, dismissing the girl.

Before he could change his mind Crona grabbed the keys and ran out the door. On the way to the car, Crona took severely deep breaths in an attempt to clear her lungs of the retched cigarette smoke. She called Liz just to let her know she'd be there shortly. Patty was actually the one who answered and, we'll just say, she was extremely happy that Crona could make it. Once at Kids house, Crona noticed a small note stuck to the door telling her the door was open. That was a little out of the ordinary but the pinkette went in without a second thought. But the house was dark.

"Hello?" She called as she walked into the large living room.

"SURPISE!"

Crona jumped as Liz, Patty and Kid jumped out. The lights went on to reveal balloons, streamers and a big banner that read baby.

"What is all of this?!" Crona exclaimed.

"Its your baby shower, of course!" Liz smiled.

Happiness flooded through Crona. A baby shower really had never even occurred to her. She just figured she wouldn't have one.

"Thank you so much!" Crona smiled as tears entered her lavender eyes.

They all exchanged hugs and then went to sit. After playing a few games, it was time to open the gifts. There was a small stack of neatly wrapped boxes on the coffee table.

"Which are you gonna open first?!" Patty asked eagerly.

"I-I don't really know." Crona replied as she looked at the pretty boxes. "How about you pick for me?"

"OK!" Patty quickly grabbed a longer box with green and blue stripes on it topped of with a silvery bow. "Its from me!"

Thanking Patty, Crona happily took the box. Unwrapping it as neatly as possible, she opened it. Inside was a velvety soft giraffe stuffed animal. Again, thanking Patty at least a hundred times, Crona gently set the stuffed animal next to her. Liz was the next to grab a box. This one was a medium sized box that had yellow polka dots on a solid purple background with a pink bow.

"This ones from me." Liz said with a smile.

Crona opened it to reveal a silky blanket that had giraffes on it that matched Patty's gift exactly.

"It sorta goes with Patty's gift since we thought it'd be cute if they were matching."

After hugging and thanking Liz several times, it was Kids turn. He handed her a very small box that was wrapped in black paper striped with a pink that matched Crona's hair. It had a small, white ribbon neatly wrapped around it. Once opened, Crona gasped.

"I know its not really for the baby, but I know you don't get a lot of stuff for yourself. So I thought you'd enjoy that." Kid said with a light blush.

Crona got up and gave Kid a big hug.

"Thank you." She breathed into his shoulder. "I love it."

Kid had bought her a pink iPod and, since Crona loved music, it was perfect for her. After she had finished thanking everyone all over again they had cake and just laughed the evening away. Before Crona knew it, it was time for her to go home.

"Don't forget, Crona, I'll be there tomorrow to pick you up. Ok?" Kid said while holding the front door open for her.

Tomorrow was going to be the day Crona was going to find out the sex of her baby.

"And don't forget we'll be there too!" Patty chimed in.

"Yes, of course." She smiled. "Thank you all again."

They waved goodbye to each other and then the little pinkette headed home. Once there, she was even more overjoyed to find Ragnarok gone. She quickly showered and headed to bed.

"I couldn't have better friends." She thought as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

**So, tell me what you thought of it! I hope Kids gift wasn't weird or cheesy or something. Personally, I thought it was really sweet but I wasn't sure about it myself. And I want to ask you: Do you think the baby will be a boy or girl? I hate to say it but I myself have already decided on the sex so I hope I don't disappoint. Thank you all for your reviews and I hope to update soon!**

**Until next time,  
Kitty Kat**


	8. A Beautifully Fake Smile

**Oh my god! I did it. I got the next chapter done and up before my vacation! Yay! Ok, so first off, I don't know that much about doctors and there practice so I'm sorry if the doctor's visit wasn't realistic. I really tried my best. Second, I am NOT happy with this chapter but, until I real start writing the good stuff, this was the best I could do. So without further blabbering, here it is.**

* * *

As soon as her alarm clock went off she jumped up and was out of bed. Crona hurried to get dressed and quickly ate breakfast. The appointment was at ten but since the hospital was an hours drive away, she and Kid would have to leave at eight-thirty. And Crona refused to be late. Before she knew it, Kid was there to pick her up.

"Hi guys!" Crona smiled cheerfully. "How are you?"

"Great!" Patty answered before anyone.

Rolling his eyes, Kids answer was a little bit more subdued.

"Were fine. How has your morning been so far?"

"Fine!"

Crona was actually able to answer honestly this time. Ragnarok never came home the night before which made the little pinkette quite happy. She was even more relaxed when she woke to still find the man absent. She had the apartment to herself.

"Well that's good." Kid smiled.

Once Crona was in the car was when the real fun started. Patty got the privilege of riding in the front passenger seat and, we'll just say, she caused a bit of trouble.

"What does THIS button do?!" She asked curiously.

"No, Patty, don't!"

But Kid went unheard by her as the windshield wipers went on.

"Oooo!" Patty exclaimed, clearly fascinated by the liquid sprayed across the already clean windshield.

Kid face palmed as he turned them off. Several more buttons were pushed before Kid pulled over and had Crona move up to take Patty's has-been seat. Crona was laughing to hard at the situation to understand Kids frustration.

"You won't push any buttons, will you?" Kid smiled at her.

"No!" Crona barely managed to answer before breaking out into another fit of laughter.

Kid was beyond happy to see Crona this relaxed. He knew Ragnarok stressed her out and he was relieved to see that she had forgotten the wicked man for a moment. He hadn't seen her laugh this hard in a long time. In fact, it had been almost a year since she had let go like this. When Elizabeth and Patricia moved away Crona stopped having as much fun. She stayed in more and it was clear her depression was growing. It was only a few months after the two sisters left that Crona announced she was expecting.

Anyways, due to Patty's shenanigans, they were now late for the appointment. Crona didn't mind though, for she felt it all very worthwhile. Once at the hospital, Crona burned through the paper work as quick as she could manage. When she finally turned in the paper she was almost immediately taken back to the small office.

"So Crona, its nice to see you here again healthy and happy." Spirit, Crona's doctor, smiled.

Crona just nodded.

"Well then, should we get started?"

"Yes." Crona smiled.

Once they got the machines ready, it wasn't long before a cold gel was put on Crona's ever growing tummy. She squirmed just slightly at how cold it was but quickly adjusted.

"Ok, so here," Spirit said as he moved the transducer over a bit. "is your little ones heartbeat."

Everyone fell completely silent as the soft 'boom, boom' filled the room. Joy flooded from everyone as they listened in aww.

"Ok, so I am now going to find out your baby's gender."

Anticipation was the only thing Crona felt, Kid was holding his breath along with Liz and Patty was making a big O face as they waited for Spirit to finally tell them all.

"Congratulations, Crona. Your having a little girl!"

The room broke into cheering as if they had just won some big battle and Crona couldn't help but cry tears of joy at the thought of having a daughter. She was hoping she would have a girl though she would have still loved her son just as much if it was a boy. Crona also felt like Ragnarok would now show even less interest in the baby, if that was even possible, then before. It seemed to her he might actually enjoy having a boy and try to make her son more like him. But now that wasn't even a concern and Crona couldn't be more happy.

"Thank you so much, Spirit." Crona smiled through teary eyes.

They all got up to leave when Crona suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, Spirit?"

"Yes?"

Crona looked to make sure the others had left the room.

"Umm, how's Maka doing?" She asked shyly.

Maka had been in almost the exact situation Crona was in but without a child. She had left there small Pennsylvania town and moved to sunny California to get away from her misery. Maka had been with Giriko, who was just like Ragnarok, and she finally up and left without notice. Crona hadn't heard from her since.

Spirit let out a sigh.

He had definitely tried to help his daughter but, in a way, she was like Crona and refused to expose Giriko due to fear of the consequences. Spirit and Crona had known each other almost as long as the young pinkette had known Kid due to her close friendship with Maka. But Maka had lost her Mother in death just like Crona had lost her Father. She went downhill too but Maka was smart enough to save herself from destruction. Giriko was worse then Ragnarok when it came to physical abuse and landed Maka in the hospital several times, almost killing her once.

"I was actually able to talk to her yesterday and she said she's doing much better now." Spirit paused. "And if you keep it a secret, Crona, maybe you can call her later."

Spirit slipped a small piece of paper with a phone number on it. Crona thought about it for a moment.

"I probably shouldn't. R-Ragnarok goes through my phone but I'll keep this j-just in case."

"I understand. Well I'll tell her you asked about her. Ok?"

"O-ok. So is she st-staying with Eruka now?" Crona asked in a whisper.

"Promise you won't say anything?"

"Ragnarok may monitor my phone but he can't get in my head." She sighed softly.

"Yes, she is. And her brother too."

"Soul moved there too?"

"Yes but hush! Keep this all quiet."

Crona just nodded before joining the others who were now in the waiting room.

"Everything ok?" Kid questioned.

"Yes." Crona smiled. "Are we ready?"

Once everyone piled into the car it was back to laughing and playing. The heaviness that Crona had just felt for Maka vanished. But a new dread returned when they pulled up outside her apartment. Ragnarok's car was parked outside which gave Crona a much needed warning.

Taking a deep breath, Crona got out of the car.

"Well bye guys." She smiled.

But Kid saw her tense when they pulled up and knew she was faking her pretty little smile. He wasn't as easily fooled by Crona's act as the others and he was now worried too.

"Ok, bye Crona. Please be careful and take it easy." Kid said knowingly.

She just nodded as she waved them off. She went up to her front door and paused before finally opening it. Immediately, a cloud of cigarette smoke was in the pinkette's lungs. Choking slightly she walked in. In the living room sat Ragnarok by himself. Crona quietly closed the door and tried to sneak into the bedroom but failed.

"Crona! Get your fat ass back here!"

Sighing, Crona headed back to the living room. She hated how mean he was with everything he said.

"Yes?" She answered submissively.

"So? Are you just going to keep it to yourself?"

"What?" She asked, showing her confusion.

"What is the little shit?!"

"Oh! I-its a g-girl." Crona said while showing a soft smile.

"Great." He huffed. "Well its not my problem so I hope you have fun, baby!" He responded sarcastically.

Crona went to leave, ignoring his last comment completely. How could he think his own child was a problem?! Ragnarok's train of thought confused Crona more then anything since she could never follow it.

Crona went to try and get some much needed rest but was abruptly stopped when Ragnarok gave her a lengthy list of chores which included making a full dinner for him and his 'buddies' tonight. This made Crona absolutely miserable, especially knowing Stein would be here this time. She absolutely hated that man.

But, again, didn't she hate them all?

Crona quickly cleaned the house and answered to every ridiculous request Ragnarok had. Once he seemed somewhat content, she went to start dinner. Ragnarok had brought home the stuff needed to make steak, beans and mashed potato's. Even though it wasn't a difficult meal to make, it still seemed like a lot to Crona. The poor girls feet and back ached and she was wearing down so much faster then she was just a few months ago. But she managed to make dinner to Ragnarok's liking and then moved to set the table. Finally, she was done.

Crona stood back to double check that the table was set properly even though she knew that the pigs who were going to eat there couldn't care less what the damned thing looked like. Quickly, she hurried back to the bedroom. If she could just stay out of sight, everything would be fine. Crona sat on the bed in silence as she listened for there 'guests'. She heard them arrive and start talking but she couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Crona!"

The yell made her jump. She quietly came out of her hiding place to face Ragnarok.

"Y-yes?"

"For some reason, Stein wants you to join us for dinner. So sit!"

Crona listened even though she had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She tried to sit as far away from Stein as possible but was moved to the seat across from him. He wore a sickening crooked smile that made Crona shiver. She avoided looking at him all together while she got a small plate of food for herself. She made sure to only take a small portion so it wouldn't upset Ragnarok. He said she was already to fat. But when she sat down to eat Crona couldn't ignore him anymore.

"Hey Ragnarok?" Stein started. "Can I borrow Crona for a bit?"

"What the hell for?"

"Lets just say, I have a load Crona needs to help me with."

Crona choked on her steak.

"For Christ's sake, Crona, chew your damn food first!" Ragnarok snapped now turning his attention to the pinkette.

It still took her a minute to stop choking and clear her throat.

"I'm s-sorry." She breathed as she noticed all eyes were on her now. "I-I have to go."

"Go where?" Ragnarok glared.

"I just. . . out." Crona replied as she stood up.

Crona bolted for the door but was grabbed before she could get out.

"Now, just where do you think your going sweetheart?" Stein breathed.

* * *

**Ok, so I apologize if the ending was perverted and not well written. But please keep in mind, this story is M for a reason. So, my question for you guys is; how far should Stein take it? And remember, there's always rain before a rainbow so even if it gets bad for Crona now, it will get better. So don't be embarrassed if your suggestions run on the sadistic side. I also apologize for any typo's I missed and for my messed up ideas.**

**Till next time,  
Kitty Kat**


	9. To Protect

**Hey! I'm back! And oh my god I had one hell of a vacation! My mom couldn't get a rental car because her license expired three days before the trip, then my uncle had a court date, we were in an earthquake, our bus about caught fire and we had to stay in this really bad part of town the first night! It was crazy but I still had a good time! :P So anyway here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Ragnarok glared after he had freed Crona. "I don't give a shit who you are, Crona is mine!"

Stein clearly disapproved greatly of what the man had said but didn't argue with him. He simply nodded. But while Ragnarok continued screaming at the man, Crona quickly grabbed her keys and ran out the door. She heard Ragnarok shout some curse but easily ignored him as she climbed into her crappy car. Tears of pure fear stained her cheeks as she tried to calm down enough to drive. Stein had successfully made it to second base and left a hickey on the soon to be mothers neck before Ragnarok had decided to step in. Of course she had fought back, even leaving scratches and bruises on Stein, but it wasn't enough. Right as Crona drove off was when Ragnarok emerged from the shitty little apartment and hollered at her to stop. But nothing, absolutely nothing would bring Crona back into that apartment right now. She was exhausted both physically and mentally and couldn't deal with anymore of anything right now.

It was almost a natural instinct for the pinkette to go to Kid. She could trust him and she knew she would be safe. But first she had to calm down. Pulling over to the curb, she started taking deep breathes. Her head hurt from all the crying and screaming she had done and she was hiccupping with every breath. The poor girls heart was racing and it was getting harder for her to breathe right. If she couldn't calm herself down soon, she was at risk of having a full blown panic attack.

"Think of my baby!" She yelled at herself in thought.

Taking all her strength she held her breath briefly to try and stop the tears. It worked. She stopped crying and even got rid of her hiccups. Gently wiping her soft cheeks, she took deep breath after deep breath.

"Your ok." She repeated over and over out loud.

Her heart rate slowing and breathing becoming more smooth, the only thing that was left now were her sob puffy eyes. Crona laid her head on the steering wheel, briefly resting her eyes. Even if it didn't do anything to hide the fact she had just been crying, it felt good for her to just take a moment and rest. Deciding she was calm enough, she continued over to Kids house. The only really place she felt safe. Just the thought of going back to Ragnarok's apartment made the little pinkette physically sick. It was only a short while before she arrived at her destination. Taking yet another deep breath before getting out of the car, Crona prepared herself to have to keep it together. Once at the door, she gently knocked.

"Can I, oh. Hey Crona, how are you?" Liz was the one to answer.

"Ok," Crona lied. "may I come in?"

"Sure, sure." Liz replied moving out of the way.

Crona stepped inside and enjoyed the fact that she wasn't greeted with a big cloud of cigarette smoke. She was also relieved that she didn't immediately see Kid.

"Hiya!" Patty greeted excitedly. "What are YOU doing here?!"

"Hi, Patty." Crona smiled. "I'm just v-visiting."

"Well ok then!" Patty replied, clearly satisfied with Crona's poor answer.

"So where's Kid?" The pinkette inquired.

"He's in the shower." Liz responded. "Umm, Crona, I hate to be a pest but are you sure your alright?"

"Yeah! Your face is all red!" Patty burst.

Sighing, Crona just shook her head. She didn't want to recite the whole thing over again. She just wanted to disappear. Leave to a planet far away and never look back. Crona knew she didn't deserve this. She had never been an evil or vicious person like Ragnarok or Stein was but it seemed as though they were the ones who were getting away with there wickedness and she was the one receiving there much needed punishment.

"Tell us!" Patty shouted, but she was quickly shushed by her sister.

"Forget it. I'm fine now." She responded steadily, firmly.

Crona, now left alone, decided to recline on the couch. From cleaning, making dinner, dealing with Stein and being pregnant little Crona was exhausted and the pinkette fell asleep in record timing. But Liz knew Crona almost as well as Kid did and she knew something was wrong. Crona always tried to keep her problems to herself unless it was impossible for her to do so. If she didn't have to tell she wouldn't. Even Liz and Patty had a feeling that Crona lived in hell with Ragnarok. It really wasn't hard to tell that the oversized man was evil. One conversation with him and you would just know.

Not too long after the small girl had fallen asleep, Kid appeared in the living room.

"Liz, when did Crona get here? Is everything okay?" He immediately questioned.

"Not too long ago. And no, something's wrong, but she won't say. It probably has something to do with that asshole Ragnarok, but that's just a guess."

Kid let out a long sigh. It seemed to him that the sooner it got to the little pinkette's due date, the worse Ragnarok was getting. And Kid also knew it was putting Crona in great danger of her pregnancy having complications. He knew he needed to get Crona out of that environment or he feared the worse. Gently shaking awake the soon to be mother, Kid had decided what do.

"Hmm? Kid?" Crona asked groggily.

"Crona, why are you over here?"

"W-what? Oh I hope it wasn't a problem!"

"No, no. I didn't mean it that way. Did something happen?"

"Will people just stop asking me that! I. Am. Fine." Crona lied as she rolled over.

"Don't lie to me, Gorgon."

She let out a long sigh. "I've just had a bad night. But I'm ok now."

Kid knelt down beside the couch. "I guess I'll just have to keep you here until you tell me."

"What?!" She immediately protested. "You can't do that!"

"Oh yes I can and will."

Crona sat up to face Kid but before she could say anything, he gently grabbed her chin to make her look up. Kid had found the hickey Crona had forgotten to hide.

"Who gave you that?" Kid glared.

Crona quickly tried to push him away. "No one! No one did!"

That had to be her worst lie yet.

"Crona, I am not playing. You tell me now." Kid growled.

The truth of the matter was that Kid wasn't mad at Crona. He was tired of always seeing her with new, fresh wounds whether they be mental or physical.

"Please! I can't tell you!" Crona shouted.

"And why can't you tell me?" Kid asked, truly puzzled.

"You'll be mad at me! Just like everyone else and I don't know how to deal with that!" Crona said as she started crying all over again.

The pain of seeing the disapproval Kid was sure to express at the nights earlier events hurt so much that Crona just wanted to pretend it never happened. Crona also envied the time when she could tell Kid anything and wouldn't have to worry, but the pair both already knew when that time ended; it was when Ragnarok entered the little pinkette's life. Ever since Ragnarok took her over, she had feared losing Kid forever and she knew that if she continued to lie to him that fear would become a reality. No one should have to put up with a liar.

"Why would I be mad at you?" The black haired teen continued to question. "Your the one I want to protect!"

"God!" She exclaimed. "I can't understand you sometimes! Why on earth would you want to protect me?"

"Because I care deeply for you Crona, your my best friend. How can you not understand that?" Kid let out a long sigh before continuing. "Listen, I promise to not be mad at you, but please, please let me help you."

Crona fell silent for a few minutes before coming to a realization.

"I won't let you help me, I have to learn how to help myself before you can." Crona paused. "But I will admit I'm in trouble, big trouble. And, Kid, I really do need you, so please, just trust me. I will eventually figure my life out."

Crona forced herself to speak with a steady, determined tone as a new fire was brought to burn within her. She would run. She would as soon as the moment felt right. As soon as she felt she and the ones she loved weren't in any danger. And once she was free, no one would ever trap her again because she would be unstoppable.

Kid, seeing this fire in her eyes, just nodded before he let her fall back asleep.

* * *

**So there it is! I decided not to get explicit just yet. Sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed it! I hope to update very soon since now I have a lot of free time!**

**Till next time,  
Kitty Kat**


	10. The Rebel

**Ok so I did say I would update sooner then later, so here it is! I also wanted to thank a certain Guest for standing up for my story. Someone apparently hates my story with a passion, but that's ok! :) I know its not for everyone. I did, however, remove the review due to its explicit content. I have to admit, that hateful review really did make me laugh! It was like four paragraphs long! I can't believe someone would take the time to write all that! But never mind that, this is a BIG chapter so I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Crona slept well that night. She knew things wouldn't go on like this forever and knowing this propelled her forward. After waking up refreshed, Crona joined Kid for breakfast. It was a quite simple meal consisting of pancakes and bacon. She helped herself and sat down across from the black haired teen.

"So," Kid started, breaking the silence. "I was wanting to suggest something. I was wondering if you'd be willing to stay with me for a bit?"

Much to Crona's surprise, her mouth was running before she could. "I-I'd love too."

Forgetting about her previous refusals, Crona felt good about what she had just agreed to. She had always said no due to Ragnarok's controlling her but, just for now, she was going to go with her heart and say 'to hell with him!' Slowly, the little teen would rebel. She would take her stand and not lose her ground.

"Really?" Kid said, a bit surprised.

"I'm sure." She smiled.

"Great! Do you need me to go get your things?"

"How long am I welcome?"

"As long as your willing."

"I can get my things, if that's ok with you of course."

"I'll go with just in case. Ok?"

Crona just nodded. Yesterday was her breaking point and she would slowly but surely put her plan into action. But first there was the task of dealing with Ragnarok. As soon as Kid and Crona finished breakfast, the pair were on there way to Ragnarok's apartment. Butterflies fluttered around little Crona's stomach as they neared her prison cell. Once outside, Crona hesitated when it came to exiting Kids Mercedes.

"Are you ok?" Kid asked.

"Yes, I-I'm fine." She said wearily. "I'll be r-right back. If I-I'm not back in f-fifteen minutes. . ." She trailed off.

"Got it."

Crona got out the car and made her way up to her front door. Of course, as soon as she opened the door cigarette smoke filled her lungs. Upon entering, she was greeted with the usual sight. Ragnarok sitting alone on the couch. With the television blaring, he didn't notice Crona until she passed by him.

"Where the hell did you run off too?"

But she wasn't going to deal with him. Swiftly, she was in the bedroom packing. Her heart was racing and her breath was shallow as she dared to defy the one who scared her the most. But she didn't let her fear control her or stop her.

"What are you doing?" Ragnarok growled, now standing in the bedroom door way.

"I'm leaving." Crona surprised herself with how harsh she answered.

"Oh? I don't remember giving you permission to leave."

"I don't need your permission."

"Now listen here, you little shit, your not leaving."

"Oh? I don't remember asking you if I could leave." Crona responded sarcastically, now standing to face the hot headed man. "I'm done being your anything. I'm done!"

"You don't want to do this, trust me. I'll make your life a living hell."

"You already have! Don't you understand? You've hurt me so much! But no more. You. Do. Not. Own. Me!"

The truth was that Crona was terrified. But she refused to show it. Ragnarok moved towards Crona and grabbed her chin. Forcing her to look him in the eyes, he spoke words that shook her core.

"You can leave, but keep in mind, you have yet to see what I'm capable of, sweetheart." The last word was practically spit at her.

Quickly pushing him away, she grabbed her bag and ran out the door. Once safely back in the car was when Crona realized she had won this battle but not the war. And there was one hell of a fight ahead of her. But for now, she just let the presence of her best friend comfort her. Soothing her very soul, he spoke kindly to her.

"You've done well, Crona. I am very proud of you."

She let a smile spread across her cheeks. "Thank you, Kid. I'm proud of me too."

Time past and wounds began to heal. Peace overcame a certain pinkette as she continued her extended stay with Kid. They grew closer and closer and things began to go back to the way they were when the two were younger. Laughing, joking, playing and happiness made Crona forget. Forget the pain that had been inflicted on her. Forget the awful names she had been called. Forget the curses that were frequently screamed at her. Safe, under Kids protection, she resided. And, for the first time in a long time, she felt ok. For the first time in a long time, she felt happy.

Kid was enjoying Crona's company as well. He loved the fact that he was able to monitor her environment to make sure she was unharmed and happy. But what really made Kid happy was the simple fact that Crona was with him. And only him. He had her safe and sound next to him and Kid was going to do everything in his power to keep it that way.

With little Crona's due date fast approaching, she was getting more and more anxious and excited about meeting her daughter. She had also been trying to decide on a name but with little success. There were so many names too beautiful for her to decide between. With her due date only a week away, even Kid was beginning to grow anxious.

"Are you sure you don't feel anything?" He questioned once again.

Letting out a long sigh, Crona willed herself to reply calmly. "Yes I'm sure."

"Ok." There was a slight pause. "Well if you do feel anything at all, let me know immediately."

"I know, that's the third time today that you've told me this." Crona said with a playful smile.

"I'm sorry." He sighed. "I'm just, well, I'm quite nervous for you."

"I can tell. But I'll be fine! Trust me."

It had been a nice Sunday for the pair and they were now walking home from a local park. The weather was now significantly warmer and Crona was enjoying being out in the sun for awhile. Once home, they made dinner and relaxed on the couch. Even though Crona loved going for walks, her feet and back were killing her since her belly had grown so big. She also had a nice waddle when she walked which the young pinkette found quite annoying.

"Crona, that's normal for someone as far along as you." Kid had soothed once.

"But I look like a penguin! I look ridiculous!"

But Kid had been nothing but support for Crona. Even though, to his surprised, it caused him pain to know the baby wasn't his, he knew she was trying to do the right thing. After relaxing for a few hours, Crona was ready to call it a night and she fell asleep quickly. But her rest was disturbed when she felt a pain. Quickly sitting up, she was quiet for a moment until another pain hit her. It wasn't to intense but definitely enough for her to notice. Then she felt it, a warm spot in her bed.

"Kid!" She called, trying to stay calm.

The young teen was there in a flash.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, but. . . I think my water just broke." She said calmly.

"Your serious?!"

She just nodded. "Can you please pack for me well I get dressed?"

"Of course!"

Another pain hit her on the way to the bathroom but she prevailed. Once dressed, she helped Kid finish packing and they were off to the hospital.

"Hi, Liz, Crona and I are on the way to the hospital. Her water just broke."

"Me and Patty are on our way." The blonde replied and hung up.

The pains were getting more intense for little Crona and, with the hospital over an hour away, she was having difficulty dealing with them. With another strong pain going through her body, her frustration was building.

"Kid, how much further do we have?" She asked after awhile.

"Were about twenty minutes away."

Crona let out a sigh.

By the time they pulled into the hospital, Crona was more then frustrated.

"Get the goddamned doctor now!" She yelled at the nurse.

Crona was flat out pissed when they told her she had to fill out paper work first.

"Miss-" The nurse started but was only cut off.

"Do not 'miss' me! There's now way I'm filling out anything!"

"Ok, right this way." The nurse responded, admitting defeat.

After helping the little pinkette to her room, they told her the doctor would be in soon. Spirit wasn't on call tonight so he was unable to see the stressed pinkette.

Once the nurses left was when Kid came in.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"It hurts." She whined.

"I know, but your doing great. Just remember to breat-"

"Do not tell me to breathe! It does nothing!"

"Ok, ok."

Interrupting there conversation, the doctor came in.

"Hello Miss Gorgon, how are you doing?"

"It feels like I'm shitting knives!" Crona yelled as yet another contraction hit her.

"Ok then. Well, I'm afraid its too late for you to have an epidural but your moving along quickly."

Crona just responded with a low growl that scared even Kid.

"So is this the father?" The doctor asked, gesturing towards Kid.

"No, I'm a close friend."

"Ok then, should we be expecting the father's arrival soon?"

"No!" Crona shouted before anyone. "If you let that bastard in here, so help me god!"

There was silence as they both stared at the young mother.

"Don't stand there like idiots. You," Crona said pointing to Kid. "Find pain killers! And you, go do doctor stuff and get this child out of me!" She yelled as another strong contraction hit her.

"Yes!" They both responded in unison.

Both guys left the room in a blur as Crona screamed some curse at her growing pain. Kid was more then surprised at Crona's behavior but, again, he knew this would be difficult for her. Crona never dealt with pain that well. . .

Kid returned quickly but it was another two grueling hours before the nurse said she was ready to push. Liz and Patty were there with Crona as Kid waited outside the door. Kid was sure with how loud Crona was that the whole hospital could hear her curses. After forty five minutes of waiting, the room fell silent. Then then crying replaced the silence. Another ten minutes and Kid was welcomed back into the room. An exhausted Crona was now holding her little girl.

"Hi, Kid." She greeted softly.

Crona was clearly a lot calmer then before and she wore a warm smile.

"Hi, how are you doing?"

"A lot better now."

Kid walked over to stand beside the little pinkette. She held a beautiful little girl that was now contently resting in her mothers arms.

Kid," She started. "I'd like you to meet Yumi."

* * *

**Oh my goodness! She's finally here. I hope you guys enjoyed it! And I also hope you guys like the name Yumi. It means 'blessing from god' which I thought was sweet. I will be updating again soon so stay tuned! :)**

**Till next time,  
Kitty Kat**


	11. Its Up The Road (Pt 1)

**Ok, so sorry it took a little bit to get this chapter up but here it is! I want to apologize in advanced because I feel I didn't write this chapter very well. I must warn you! This chapter is a bloody and horrible. So anyways, here it is!**

* * *

Crona quickly fell asleep after the delivery and Liz, Patty and Kid were all more then happy to watch Yumi for her. Everyone was even more thrilled when little girl opened her eyes to reveal she had lavender eyes just like her mother. After getting Yumi asleep, the trio fell into slumber as well. But when the little pinkette awoke, she was greeted with a terrifying scene. There stood Ragnarok, holding Yumi. Crona was speechless. With her precious daughter in the hands of such a monster she couldn't tell him to leave.

"You know," The menacing man started. "Its nice this hospital is so far away. No one here even knows who I am." He smiled.

It was true. If there was a hospital back home, they wouldn't have second thought keeping Ragnarok out. But here, he was just another father thrilled to see his child.

"Well, I'll j-just tell them what you've d-done." Crona protested weakly.

"You do that and I'll tell them your on drugs."

"But I-"

"Remember, no one here knows who you are. They would temporarily give Yumi to me until you were cleared and we wouldn't want that. Now would we?"

Crona knew he was right. It didn't matter if she had never even laid eyes on an illegal substance before. The doctors here wouldn't know that.

"So, Crona, you'll come back home with me-"

"Where's Kid?" She interrupted rudely.

"I wouldn't speak that way to me if I were you. I sent him and his sisters home." Ragnarok said.

The man was speaking unusually soft due to the fact that Yumi had fallen asleep in his arms.

"As I was saying, you will come home with me if you want to be with your daughter and you will stay with me if you want to keep her. Understood?"

What choice did the pinkette have? Just thirty minutes of Ragnarok having Yumi by himself could be disastrous.

"You will reap what you sow, Ragnarok. I promise you." Crona glared.

It wasn't long before Crona was discharged and sent home. The car ride back was filled with a deadly silence as the pinkette feared Ragnarok's next move. She well knew that her attitude was landing her in deep water but she wouldn't give up. She also knew she was too tired and sore to fight back right and she needed to build up her strength or she would be trapped forever. Once home, Crona was physically ill with fear. Silently, she carried Yumi into the house. She didn't know where Ragnarok had gotten the car seat nor why but all that was on her mind was to keep Yumi safe. Inside the house, Crona was met with a disgusting sight. Since she had been gone for nearly three months the apartment was filthy. Dirty dishes piled in the sink, cigarette buds all over, not to mention the fine layer of dirt on everything. Once Yumi was laid in the bedroom in a crib Crona had bought before Ragnarok took her pay was when the real fun started.

"What the hells wrong with you?!" Ragnarok shouted as he slapped the young mother across her cheek. "Three goddamned months you were gone. Who gave you permission to leave? Cause I sure as hell didn't!"

"I said it before! I didn't need your perm-" But Crona was cut off as she was met with another slap.

Her face stung and she just wanted to be left alone. She was exhausted and beyond thinking reasonably.

"You don't deserve me!" She sobbed. "I've done nothing but answer your every goddamned call and clean up your mess! And for what? A slap?! A curse?! Just something else I don't deserve!"

Ragnarok put his hand over Crona's mouth and shoved her against the wall.

"Shut the fuck up!" He yelled. "Your not anything special yourself! Just another teen that's a little more fucked up then the last! You are nothing and you deserve nothing!"

Tears were streaming down Crona's soft cheeks as she realized what Ragnarok had said was true. But then she realized the difference. Biting his hand making him free her mouth she replied.

"But I'm not evil."

That was it, Ragnarok was beyond anger, beyond rage and beyond reasoning. Taking the pinkette, he threw Crona to the floor knocking the air out of her before getting on top of her and pinning her.

"You must have a death wish you stupid little shit!"

One of his large hands pinned both her small wrists while his other hand covered her mouth, suffocating her. His hand was so tight around her mouth that pain was shooting up her cheeks to her head and back down to her throat. Removing his hand he slapped her again, this time giving her a bloody nose. He returned his hand but this time it was on her throat.

"I could snap you like a twig." He growled as he tightened his grip causing her to let out a choked cry. "Can't you see, baby? You will never win!"

Right before Crona felt herself about to pass out, he released his grip. Getting off of her, Ragnarok left her on the floor gasping and coughing for air.

"Now, get to work!" He shouted.

Yumi was now awake and crying due to the noise but Crona couldn't tend to her just yet. If she thought her body ached before it was even worse now. Tears mixed with blood was smeared on her face. After she had caught her breath, the little pinkette made her way to the bathroom. Once there, she emptied her stomach before cleaning up her face. All that remained of the blood was on her shirt. Crona then went to console her screaming daughter.

"Its ok, everything's ok." Crona cooed between her own hiccups.

Slowly, Yumi calmed down. But Crona didn't. Once her daughter was calm and back asleep in her crib, Crona went into the living room where she found Ragnarok had left. Knowing the evil man wouldn't see, she fell to the floor in a new fit of sobbing as pain shot through her whole body making her tremble.

"I thought I was finally free!" She screamed at herself in thought. "How could I have been so stupid?!"

But Crona would have never even guessed things would get even more worse. After finally cleaning the house, it was around 4:00 AM and she was exhausted. But her much needed sleep was stolen when she had to get up with Yumi several times. When morning came, she was even more exhausted.

With Crona on her own almost every night, this became a pattern. Night after night of no sleep followed with a day full of chores that Ragnarok generously gave the young mother. And she was becoming ill due to her neglect. She slowly lost her color and grew even weaker then before. She regularly lost meals due to her inability to keep them down. Two, three, four weeks past and she just got worse, until one day she just couldn't take anymore. Desperately thinking of way out Crona's exhausted mind finally wrapped around a solution. Before though, she made sure Yumi was tended too. After her little girl was asleep and happy, Crona sat by her crib crying silent tears. She really did love Yumi and she was getting so big so fast. Yumi was almost the spitting image of Crona mimicking her soft pink hair, pale lavender eyes and pale skin. No features of Ragnarok even showed through.

After gently kissing Yumi goodbye, Crona went to the bathroom and took two strong pain killers. She needed to be quiet while doing this so as to not wake her baby. While waiting for the pills to kick in, she continued crying. Finally, there was nothing else to do. Taking the sharpest knife in the kitchen she prepared to do what she felt she should of done a long time ago. Sitting down in the bathtub, taking a deep breath in, she cut her wrists as hard and as deep as she could manage. . .

Kid, over the past few weeks had a growing worry for Crona and now, it was making him physically ill. So, to put his worry to rest, he had decided to visit her. Now half way through his twenty minute ride, he couldn't help but feel worse as he neared. Liz and Patty were back in town visiting and decided to tag along. Once there, he went to knock on the door. But there was no answer.

"Crona?" He called.

It was when he heard Yumi crying that he knew something was wrong. Kicking the door in he quickly found the small girl in the bath tub surrounded by a sizable pool of blood.

"Crona!" He said frantically.

She was still alive but she wouldn't be for much longer if he didn't take immediate action. Scooping her up in his arms he quickly carried her into the living room, his sisters following speechlessly. Liz picked up Yumi on the way out.

"Patty!" Kid snapped. "Grab towels, we need to stop the bleeding."

Patty did and, once they were all in the car, the younger sister went to stop the red stream coming from her wrists. Kid sped to the hospital easily going double the speed limit and getting two cop cars on his tail on the way. But he didn't care, he just needed to get to the hospital since it was now a race against time. The sisters stopped the bleeding quite quickly as it took there brother record time getting to the hospital. Once there, Kid ignored the cops while he scooped the small pinkette back up and ran into the white building.

"I need help!" He said frantically.

Nurses rushed to take the young girl in as Kid was now stopped by the police.

"Dear god, please just don't take her yet." Kid silently prayed as he watched his everything being taken away.

* * *

**I know this is a MAJOR cliffhanger so please forgive me! All I have to say is this story will have a happy ending. . .**

Till next time,  
Kitty Kat


	12. Not Across The Street (Pt 2)

**Ok so I want to apologize for leaving you guys hanging so long. I also want to apologize if the characters are out of character. This chapter was surprisingly difficult for me to write. Anyways, here it is! :)**

* * *

After finally explaining the whole situation to the police and clearing things up there, Kid, Liz and Patty sat down in the waiting room. With how silent everyone, it seemed as though they could hear every beat of Kids panicked heart. It felt like the fear was choking out all the air in the room as Kid started to feel like his lungs were unable to get the oxygen they so desperately needed.

"I-I'm going outside." Kid said as he stood up quickly.

He was out the door in a flash as Liz and Patty still sat in shock, watching Yumi.

"Liz? What's gonna happen to Yumi if Crona. . ." The young sister paused as even she struggled to choke back down tears.

"I don't know." Liz responded emptily.

The sisters sat silently while Kid continued to try and calm his racing heart outside. Finally Kid joined his sisters as they waited to hear if they would ever see the little pinkette they loved so much again. An hour passed before Kid found enough courage to ask how she was doing. Clearing his throat before going up to the receptionist, he prepared to ask the dreaded question.

"H-How is Crona doing?" He asked managing to not choke on his pain.

"Give me a minute." The lady replied as she got up and headed down the hall.

Kid waited patiently for the woman's return as he held his breath. After a few moments, she returned.

"There doing all they can." Was her soft response. "But the doctors don't know if its enough. She's stable now, so if you want, you can go see her.

Kids heart finally cracked as he heard her uncertain response.

"Thank you." He replied letting his pain show in his voice.

He went back and joined his sisters wordlessly.

"What did they say?" Liz asked hesitantly.

Kid let out a long sigh. "Guys," He says as he tried to keep his voice steady. "I t-think this might be i-it."

That was it for Liz as she finally started crying. Patty's usually happy face was blank as her immature mind tried to process what Kid had just said. Though he didn't start crying, all Kid could do was sit there in shock.

"Can we go see her?" Patty asked a little to softly for her temperament.

"Yes, we can go see her." Kid responded softly while watching little Yumi sleep soundly in her carrier.

'God, how she looks like her mother already.' Kid thought silently.

"I know it'll be difficult for us to see Crona right now but if. . . but if she does die, we should be there with her." Liz finally said while standing up.

The older sister gently took Yumi's carrier and went to ask where the young pinkette was. When she knew, she signaled Kid and Patty to follow her. Wordlessly, they filed down the hallway to the ICU. They all paused, though, before entering where Crona was.

"Are we all going to go in at once?" Liz needlessly whispered.

"We probably shouldn't." Kid replied. "I'll stay with Yumi well you guys go in."

The two just nodded as they headed in. Kid waited patiently for his sisters, passing the time by talking to Yumi. After a little while, the two sisters returned. Wordlessly, Kid got up and headed into Crona's room. Every possible memory of her flashed through his head as he pushed the door open. His heart raced so incredibly fast it almost hurt and his breathing had become unbelievably shallow. Once in her room, he just stood there. Crona looked so fragile as Kid struggled to see the soft rise and fall of her chest that signaled her life. Slowly, he walked over to her side and for the first time in this whole nightmare he so desperately wanted to wake up from, tears slid down his cheeks. Not knowing what to do he gently held her hand. It made him sick how cold she felt. Kid knelt down on his knees by her bed and struggled to say anything, but surprised himself when he did.

"You know," He said to her as he strangely started laughing. "I've heard people say your so fragile or you can't handle much. But, in reality, you've had to deal with much more then most of us have. And even though it will be difficult, you still have a lot ahead of you that you have to figure out. You have so much to live for. You have an absolutely beautiful baby girl and friends who adore you." Kid paused briefly before continuing. "And you have me. I'm not sure what you consider me as but I know I consider you as the only person I can't live without. Whether I can have you as a friend or more, I just need you. So I forbid you to die. You just simply can't." Kid declared as he stood up. "You have to wake up." He finished as he gently squeezed her hand.

But Crona remained the same, her lavender eyes closed, her breath shallow and her body practically lifeless already. And Kid stayed right by her side until Spirit came in. Wordlessly, the red head checked her condition.

"Well?" Kid asked hesitantly.

"Kid, I wish I had an answer but I don't. The first night will be critical. If she makes it through then she should make it all together. But. . ." Spirit paused. "I wouldn't get your hopes to high. I'm sorry."

Spirit walked out leaving Kid sick to his stomach. The teen continued to stay by Crona's side as he paced the hours away but even poor Kid was exhausted. Pulling a chair next to the little pinkette, he positioned his thumb over her wrist in such a way he could feel her pulse. He then rested his head on the mattress next to her and fell asleep. And he stayed awake until he felt movement. At first, it didn't register with him as he blinked away the sun that was in his eyes. But there it was again, just the slightest movement. It wasn't until he heard a familiar voice say his name that he realized the outcome of last night. A warm smile spread across his cheeks as his golden eyes met sleepy lavender ones.

* * *

**So there it is! Things should really pick up after this so hang in there, this crappy story will get a little better. :P Please tell me what you think and let me know if there were any typos or anything.**

**Till next time,  
Kitty Kat**


	13. Shatter Me

**Yay! I've got the next chapter done! I hope you all enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Relief flooded Kid as he stared into the eyes of the one who meant the most to him.

"How do you feel?" He questioned her softly.

Crona, without responding, weakly lifted her right arm and looked at her wrist. Immediately, tears entered her lavender eyes as she stared at the stitches that ran up her arm.

"I did this, didn't I?" She questioned, speaking more to herself.

Another question went unanswered as Kid gently took her arm and softly kissed where a scar was guaranteed to form.

"It doesn't matter who did it. All that matters is that your here now." He said as her eyes widened.

"W-Why did y-you kiss my wrist l-like that?" She inquired softly.

A warm smile spread across Kid's face as he gazed at her lovingly.

"I'm just so happy your ok."

Kid stayed by Crona until she fell back asleep to gain more much needed rest. The young teen then left the now strangely brighter hospital. He went out to meet his sisters, who had crashed on the waiting room couches, to tell them the good news.

"Elizabeth, Patricia!" He whispered, careful not to wake Yumi. "Crona's going to be ok." He said once both sisters were awake and giving him there attention.

Patty instantly brightened at the good news while Liz let out a sigh a relief. Yumi stayed asleep, contently resting on Liz's chest.

"So when can she go back home?" Patty asked in a loud whisper.

"I'm not sure, it will probably be a few days. You know how doctors are with observation." Kid replied.

Once both sisters were informed and happy, Kid went back to stay with Crona. He sat in a nearby chair as he let his thoughts drift to Crona's supposed mate and his absence.

'What a pathetic excuse for a human.' Kid thought bitterly.

The hours past on as the little pinkette slept the day away. She only awoke when it was time for dinner and Spirit still had to wake her up. Silently, she began to pick through the spaghetti the hospital served, only nibbling on a few noodles here and there.

"You should eat more." Kid said, breaking the silence. "You need to get your strength back up."

"Ok, I will." She replied without looking at him. "Where's Yumi?"

"Don't worry, she's safe with Liz and Patty."

Kid noticed how Crona let out a sigh of relief and he knew why. She would blame herself if something happened to Yumi because she couldn't care for her. But even he wondered why she was so quiet. Little did he know, the pinkette was in the middle of forming a plan that would change her life forever. Not only was she planning a way out but she was planning for revenge too. Crona decided if she had to live with such deep scars, Ragnarok should too. He shouldn't be off gambling well Crona was in the hospital for attempted suicide. She was going to hit him where she though it would hurt most; his possessions. That was the reason Ragnarok gambled so much. He loved money and shiny new things.

"Are you ok?" Kid asked as he noticed his friend wearing a particularly sour look.

Crona quickly shook the look away. "I'm fine." She replied as she gave a weak smile.

She knew she wasn't fooling Kid but there could be a million and one reasons why she was down.

"Could I see Yumi?" She asked breaking the silence.

"Of course."

Kid left her room and headed down the hall to the waiting room where he gently picked up Yumi. When he had returned to Crona's room, he handed her the small baby girl.

"Hi!" Crona smiled as she gave Yumi a gentle hug.

She snuggled up to Yumi as the little baby girl yawned sleepily. In no time, she was asleep on Crona. Even after her daughter was asleep, the young mother soothingly rubbed her back. It was just such a comfort for her to see Yumi again since she believed she would be dead by now. Tears threatened to appear in the pinkette's eyes as she thought of never being able to see her precious baby again but quickly faded when she silently vowed never to try and take her own life again. Crona continued to stay in the hospital until Kid, Liz and Patty finally had to leave. She was in good enough health that Yumi could stay with her. It was when Crona was alone that she got an unexpected visitor.

"You stupid bitch." He sneered. "I never would have thought you'd had the guts, but here you are."

Knowing she was safe in the hospital with Spirit on call, Crona ignored Ragnarok's taunts.

"What a sight though. I came home to a bathtub full of blood and you two gone. I knew that bastard had taken you to a hospital because he's one of the few that don't want you to die. You know he only wants in your pants, right?"

"Oh poor, poor Ragnarok. You must realize not everyone's as shallow as you." Crona replied sarcastically, still refusing to make eye contact with him.

He let out a dark chuckle. "Just because you couldn't manage to kill yourself doesn't mean that I can't arrange to have you buried other ways. So don't test me." Ragnarok smiled evilly.

Crona made a disapproving clicking noise with her tongue before responding. "Even you call me a pest so you should know pests aren't easy to exterminate and they aren't easy to control."

Ragnarok stood in the doorframe silent and glaring. "Well, we'll see about that."

With that, he was gone. And for once, Crona felt satisfaction at how she held her own. This was when she made a long overdue phone call. After the call ended, Crona stayed two more uneventful, quiet and relaxed days in the hospital before she was discharged. Kid was given strict instructions not to leave the young mother alone, which he intended to listen to. Once she was ready, Crona buckled Yumi in and took a seat in the passenger seat next to Kid. The drive home was one of silence as neither of them wanted to speak about recent events.

"You know your coming to stay with me, right?" Kid asked, finally breaking the silence.

The young mother just shook her head.

"Would you like to stop by and get some of your things?"

"Yes, please." She replied softly.

They pulled into the parking lot of Ragnarok's apartment building to find the evil man absent. Letting out a sigh of relief, Crona headed up to the front door. Once inside, she quickly packed and went back down to the car.

"I got everything." She announced through the window. "But I want to drive my car over."

Kid wasn't happy about her taking her car but he didn't voice his complaints. After that, they were at Kids place in no time. Crona didn't unpack any of her stuff even though Kid wanted her too. Once the sun had disappeared and everyone was asleep was when Crona snuck back out. Very quietly, in an attempt to not wake Kid who had passed out on a nearby couch, she put her belongings in her trunk and then carried down a still sleeping Yumi. Then it was back to Ragnarok's. But Crona wouldn't stay for long before she left again. Seeing Ragnarok still wasn't home, she ran back into the apartment and let all hell broke loose. Making sure Yumi was safe in her crib temporarily, Crona first started with the kitchen. Anything that wasn't worth more then twenty dollars was shattered well valuables were placed in bags. She cleaned out the whole apartment of gold, crystal, silver and money. Once the whole place was in total chaos and all of Ragnarok's belongings were either shredded or shattered, was when she wrote a simple note:

Dear Ragnarok, I'm leaving, but don't worry. I cleaned out the place one last time for you so I hope you enjoy it. I'm tired of being shattered as easily as I shattered your glass cups so I'm picking up all the little pieces and you wont ever have to bother with the mess that is me.

Yours truly, Crona

Leaving the note neatly placed on the kitchen counter, Crona ran down to the parking lot where a new car had pulled up. She loaded all she wanted into the big SUV and buckled Yumi in the back.

"You got all you need?" The driver asked.

"Yeah, and more." Crona smiled. "Thanks for coming and getting us, Maka."

* * *

**So there it is! What do you all think of the dramatic turn of events? I just can't wait to get the next chapter up!**

**Till next time,  
Kitty Kat**


	14. Realization

**I finally got the next chapter done! I'm so sorry it took so long and I'm so sorry its so short, but I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

"I want her found! I really don't care what it takes, for all we know she could've been kidnapped!."

Panic coursed through the young teen as horrid what-ifs ran through his mind. It had been two days since anyone had heard from her and now it had turned into a missing persons investigation.

"I guarantee were doing all we can. We scanned the whole immediate area and we've had no luck so far, that doesn't mean were giving up though."

"Of course it doesn't! No one is to stop searching for any reason until she is found. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

With that, the search team headed back out to continue there work and so did Kid.

"What the fuck do you mean you haven't found her yet?!"

Anger pulsed through the violent man at the news.

"We've been searching for days and haven't found a trace of her yet. It looks like she might of hitched a ride out of town all together."

"Well then, our search will go beyond the towns boundaries. Hell! Our search with go out of the goddamned country if that's what it takes to find her. You got it?!"

All he wanted was revenge, whether that meant trapping her again or outright killing her. Ragnarok just wanted her to pay.

Sleepily, she opened her eyes, letting out a small stretch.

"Where are we now?" She asked.

"We crossing over into Illinois. But we've run into a problem."

"Were running low on gas and I don't have any money left."

The little pinkette thought for a moment before responding.

"We need to find a pawn shop. I've got loads of stuff I'm more then willing to sell."

"Ok, pawn shop it is." Maka replied.

The small group consisting of Maka, Crona, Yumi and Eureka started searching for the local pawn shop which was soon found. Eureka, a close friend of Maka's had accompanied them just to make sure everything went smoothly. Being Free's sister, she understood the danger Crona was in and just wanted to make sure everything went ok. Soon, the group found what they were looking for and Crona hauled in everything of Ragnarok's. It only took twenty minutes for them to agree on a price for everything and then they were off. The money covered the night's hotel and meals, plus the gas they needed. It being late in the evening, the group decided to find a hotel. Once they did, they all crashed after finally coaxing Yumi to sleep.

Everyone except Crona.

The young girl had a lot on her mind and was unable to fall asleep with the others. Admitting defeat and finally getting out of bed, she wandered around the hotel for awhile. She ended up sitting by the pool just dipping her feet into the soothingly cool water. Her mind started running through everything she had left behind back home and finally settled on Kid. Tears fell at the thought of her dear friend and leaving him behind. But this pain was so much different then the other pain she had felt before. It was so deep it struck the small girl at her heart. She flashed through all the memories she had had with Kid and how loving he was. That's when it hit her. He was always so loving towards her. . . but in order for him to be loving wouldn't that mean he loved her?

The little pinkette's lavender eyes widened as the thought strangely made sense. But it wasn't the realization that Kid loved her that surprised her.

It was the sudden realization that she loved Kid. . .

* * *

**Oooo, realization! Again, I apologize for my absence lately. I have been so extremely busy. But please tell me what you think!**

**Till next time,  
Kitty Kat!**


	15. A Little Prayer

**Hello again! So first off, I want to apologize for the joke of a chapter I put up last time I updated. It really was just way to short of a chapter so, now, I'm making up for it! This chapter is much longer and I hope it will hold you guys over till I update next! Now, I've tried to separate out the different characters view points so I hope it doesn't confuse anyone. So here it is! :)**

* * *

Time past. Anger rose to pure hatred. And hours were spent searching, but with little results. Kid fell into depression as he started losing hope of ever find the little pinkette that meant so much to him, Ragnarok was still hell bent on getting his revenge and Crona had made her way to sunny California. It wasn't hard to guess that there was no happiness for anyone of them. Kid had spanned his search to nearby states but with resources running out, today was the day the search was called off. And with Crona missing for over four months, she could be anywhere by now. With hopes crushed to dust, he started trying to plan his next move.

* * *

"Crona! Come on, its time to eat!" Maka called from the picnic blanket.

It had been a fun filled day for the girls as they had planned a trip to the beach. Crona was over by the shore line with Yumi, helping her play in the warm water. But with Maka's call, the two came back over where she sat.

"Thanks Maka." Crona smiled timidly. "It looks wonderful."

Crona helped little Yumi eat her food while still munching on a sandwich of her own. Everyone was silent until Maka finally spoke up.

"Is.. everything ok, Crona?" She asked a little hesitantly. "You've seemed really down lately."

Crona swallowed her food before thinking through a response. "I'm just a little home sick." She confessed.

Crona's answer puzzled her more then before since the young blond knew first hand the hell Crona was dealing with back home. That was when it hit her.

"You mean you miss Kid?" She asked causing the little pinkette to choke on her food slightly.

She looked at Maka, prepared to argue when, against her will, tears entered her lavender eyes. She looked down as tears ran down her soft cheeks and gently shook her head.

"Yes, I miss him so much." She cried, chuckling a little. "I think of him everyday and wish he was with me. But somehow, I just know he's better off without me." She looked up with sad eyes, yet a small smile was across her soft pink lips. "But its ok, I can live with this by just by knowing he'll find someone so much better."

Maka stayed silent as she looked at her love sick friend.

"Oh Crona..." Maka breathed. "why don't you give him a call?"

"And say what? I can't really call him up and just see how he's doing after I've been gone four months." Crona replied as she wiped away her tears.

Maka gently rubbed Crona's shoulder sympathetically. "It'll turn out ok in the end, Crona."

Crona just nodded as she went back to feeding Yumi.

* * *

That was it! That was the new plan. He scolded himself for not thinking of it sooner. Quickly he packed his bag and headed over to the hospital. Kid didn't even mind so much the long drive since it gave him time to think things through. When he finally arrived he asked for Spirit.

"Kid, what a surprise. How can I help you?" Spirit asked.

"Spirit, I promise everything we say right now will remain confidential but I need to know where Maka ran off too."

* * *

Everyday that past, Crona feared for the return of the evil man that forced her to run. But he hadn't come so far and, knowing Ragnarok had a short attention span, she just hoped and prayed he'd forgotten her. Little did she know, his hatred for her had only grown. He thought through everything he would do to her when he found her over and over and over again. But he was doing more then just thinking, he was acting, planning. As sad as it was, the love of one man was going to be the runaways down fall. This was definitely proven as Ragnarok watched Kid get into his black Mercedes holding a piece of paper, knowing that on it were the answers he so desperately craved.

* * *

Since she had left, Crona had been working not stop at rebuilding her shattered life. She had gotten a small job as a waitress in the local diner and moved into the attic at Maka's. It was a full house since her, Soul, Maka, Eureka and Yumi all lived together. But the crammed house would beat her prior living arrangement any day.

Then why was she always so unhappy?

Crona constantly reminded herself of how bad she had it just a few months ago and how good she had it now, she really did try to appreciate the little and big things she seemed to take for granted daily. Yet, something still kept her wounds fresh and painful; it was the fact she wasn't truly free. If she was, she wouldn't have had to run. She wanted Ragnarok gone and to have a sense of security she had lacked for so long. That's when she decided something. As soon as she got off work, she drove over to a small gun shop. She nervously got out of the car and headed inside. It made Crona feel uneasy to be around so many dangerous weapons but she pushed her worries to the back of her mind as she went up to the clerk.

"Ok," She started nervously. "I'm looking for a gun that works especially well with close range."

The clerk thought for a moment before responding. "Over here." He replied. "Now this is a double barrel shotgun. One hit up close and your a almost guaranteed a goner." He said with an unsettling smirk.

Crona gulped as she looked the weapon over. Even though she knew it would be an expensive investment, she knew it would be a smart one.

"I'll take it." She said softly.

The gun wiped out most of the little pinkette's saving but she felt safer knowing she could stand her ground. Once home, she pulled Maka away from the others to show her the weapon. She needed at least one other person to know about the shotgun just incase she couldn't get to it if danger presented itself.

"Where did you get that?" Maka asked with wide eyes.

"From a local gun shop." Crona paused. "Now, I know you probably think I'm crazy but this is just a precaution. I want to protect Yumi as much as possible and I can't do that if I'm dead. And its only for emergencies!" Crona finished, stressing the last sentence as much as she could.

"I don't think your crazy. Honestly, if Ragnarok finds you I know he won't be alone and this makes us a fair match." She said, still showing how she worried.

Crona just nodded as she went to hide the weapon someplace safe. Maka followed her so she knew where it was as well. The young mother headed upstairs to her attic and climbed up to where she could reach the rafters. She then placed the gun on one of them, completely out of sight.

"That should be good." Crona said.

* * *

"One room with a queen bed." Kid requested as he tried so hard to stay awake. He had been driving for twenty-six hours straight with the exception of restroom stops.

After getting the room key, he headed up to his room and fell asleep almost immediately. Even though he was still quite aways from his destination, Kid was more determined now then ever. But if only he knew he hadn't come alone. Back a few miles was another man that was on the same mission with very different intentions checking into a much crappier motel.

"Room for one." He growled irritably at the desk clerk.

Wordlessly, the clerk checked in the very intimidating man. Ragnarok then headed up to his own room and fell asleep as well. He knew he needed his rest because Kid would most likely lead him straight to his target tomorrow. And, in his sick mind, why wouldn't someone want to be rested before committing premeditated murder?

_**Two Days Later**_

It was yet another ordinary day at work for Crona. Except for the fact she didn't get any sleep the night before due to Yumi waking up. It was difficult for the young pinkette to not drag her feet as she waited tables. Finally, the lack of sleep, stress and fear she was under took its toll as she asked for a small break. Once granted, she went out behind the diner and started crying. She let go everything she had been forced to hold in and hide as she sat down on the pavement. After pulling herself together, she then did something a little different.

She prayed.

To who? She wasn't quite sure, but she did pray. And she only asked for one thing; to see her dear friend. After begging empty air for a few moments, she dried her eyes and went back inside. Getting her notepad she went back to waiting tables. To preoccupied in thought, she didn't look up to see the young man who she was waiting on. Before she could ask to take his order he greeted her.. by her name.

"Hi, Crona." Kid smiled.

* * *

**So there it is! I hope you enjoyed and please tell me what you think! I should be able to update soon but I can't promise anything.**

Till Next Time,  
Kitty Kat!


End file.
